Liquid crystal materials for use in the display field are mainly TN-LCD liquid crystals, STN-LCD liquid crystals and TFT-LCD liquid crystals. These small-molecule liquid crystal compounds can only serve as the body material for liquid crystal display, while current liquid crystal display devices still require the use of light-emitting diodes as a source of backlight and cannot reach self-illumination. Therefore, the design of an self-luminous material to be used as the backlight source would largely reduce the cost and simplify the process. However, among the aforesaid liquid crystal materials, there are few materials compatible with a luminous property.
Although it has been proposed in the prior art to manufacture a liquid crystal with dispersed fluorescent molecules by doping a cyan-substituted-diphenylethylene liquid crystal material with nematic-phase liquid crystal, such cyan-substituted-diphenylethylene liquid crystal material has the drawbacks of a poorer molecule planarity, a lesser electron delocalization, exciting fluorescence less easily, exhibiting less luminous efficiency and a lower contrast, and being less compatible with the liquid crystal molecules, and so forth.
Hence, there is an urgent need in the prior art for solving or at least alleviating at least a part of the drawbacks existent in the prior art.